Tarot Time Shifters-Pentacles-part 2
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: Onto the next tarot time shifter! Although they won't have to look THAT hard for it though....
1. Tarot Time Shifters - Pentacles - chapte...

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint, end of story...Although I COULD steal it from them...* Ly the werewolf comes out, battered and beaten by Saban* Ly: X________X  
AN: Two words: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai, minna-san!! Gomen gomen gomen!!!!! X_____X I have been up to my knees in work, then, whenever I want to work on it, my Dad's on the PC! Sorry....;___; Well now! I'm writing it now, aren't I?   
  
The Tarot Time Shifters - Chapter 2: Pentacles - part 1 by Ly the werewolf  
  
Flint the time detective smiled happily at their team's newest 'capture': Cups. The foot-tall, female time shifter was walking alongside Flint, a large smile upon her face. The young caveboy turned to his new friend. " It's really great to have you here, Cups. Now Petra Fina and the Dark Lord can't get you! We'll all protect you! Right guys?" he asked, turning to the rest of the group. Everyone gave a slight nod.   
" So, Flint," Sara began, attempting to strike up conversation. " Who's the next tarot we're after?" Cups was the first to answer.   
" That would be Pentacles, dear," she replied. " I could smell that money-guzzling scoundrel a mile away." The entire group looked at her quizzickly, some of their faces unreadable. Tony snapped out of it and started to reassure his friends and family.   
" Guys, remember what Ms. Grey said? None of the Tarot Time Shifters like eachother. So," he continued, shooting a glance at Cups. " I guess the only choice we have is putting up with it. For now."  
" Well, I know what we gotta do now," stated Rocky. " And dat's gettin' some shut eye. " Wordlessly, and without orders, Lupie dashed off ahead of them. Sara started after the wolf, but Merlock held her back.   
" Don't worry, my dear. He's probably just looking for safe ground to camp on. " he cooed. Sara immediatly melted at his carefree words and angelic touch. Just this once, she ignored her baka brother and his constant gagging noises, along with his infamous ' I'm gonna be sick 'cause my sister is kissing,' face. Shortly after, Lupie returned. He trotted up to Flint, and mumbled the desired location in his ear. Flint nodded, and motioned the team to follow him.   
  
By the time they arrived, the crescent moon was already high in the sky, like some grotesque grin pasted along with the stars. Conversation was short; if any. After a few 'good nights', and 'nigh...' 's, everyone curled up and allowed their tired bodies to drift off into the land of dreams.   
  
Except Tony.  
  
The youngest of the Goodman twins lay wide awake, entirely conscious of every little sound and movement around them. He glanced over at his sister, Sara. ' What a life she must lead,' he thought. ' Even though she's less than three minutes older than me, she gets all the power. Merlock's a lucky guy....She can be a pain sometimes, but she's a great person. I know I'd snap shortly after if I were a werewolf....' His current train of thought was rudely and abruptly thrown off track by a rustling in some nearby bushes. " H-H-Hello...?" Tony squeaked. He momentarily blushed at his sudden 'girlish outburst.' " W-W-Who's there? Sh-show yourself, uh, whoever you are!"   
" Very well." Tony's face turned whiter than a sheet. The young teen watched in horror as the bushes slowly parted, only to reveal......  
  
A time shifter.   
  
" Huh....?" Tony blinked, in awe. He looked the tiny creature up and down. It was roughly the same height as Cups, except this one was a lot thinner. Well, as thin as he could tell. Also like Cups, it was adornded in a long robe, the fine fabric and belt dragging on the ground. While Cups had much rounder, more 'plump' features, almost everything about this creature was round. Like circles. It's head, eyes, nose, even it's oversized ears were all round. ( Does anyone here watch CardCaptor Sakura? Think Kero. ^_~) A single gold yen dangled on a string around it's neck, along with another, very noticable charm - a pentacle. There was another one on a headband; a large pentacle perched proudly atop its forehead. Tony arched an eyebrow. " Let me guess, Pentacles, right?" The tiny time shifter smiled, and waved around a tiny wand with yet another pentacle on it.   
" You got it!" it replied gleefully. A small smile played onto Tony's face. ' If I catch Pentacles, one of the Tarot Time Shifters, all by myself, everyone will respect me! My future as a time detective will be set in stone after that!' Pentacles watched, a large sweatdrop sliding down its forehead as Tony giggled away like a madman.  
" Hey, uh, Pentacles, can you give me one---" Tony stopped midsentence. Pentacles was waving around his little wand, sparkling dust falling from it onto Tony.   
" No one's gonna get me THAT easily," it mumbled angrily. " Now, to have a little fun...Tony, repeat after me: I LOVE MONEY."  
" I love money." Tony obidiently replied, his eyes glazed over, void of shine and life.   
" You will do exactly as I say, boy. Say it again: I LOVE MONEY." Pentacles ordered.   
" I love money...." Still repeating the phrase over and over again, Tony got up and followed Pentacles out of the safety of the camp site, and into the inky darkness of the forest that surrounded them. Instead of the occasional hoot of an owl, or the continuous chirp of crickets, the only thing that could be heard throughout the night was the insane laughter of Pentacles, and his new toy.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gomen! Sorry! Once again! Sorry! * Ly gets pelted with tomatoes and other rotten vegetabes* X______X  
Well, how 'bout that? Poor Tony! Oh well. He'll learn that money isn't everything! Nani? Oh -- Moshi moshi, Pentacles! Woah, wait, Pentacles, what....are....you.......I.....love....money......  
Pentacles: ^_^ Baka....!  
  
Meri karisumasu, minna-san!  
Ly the werewolf  
PS- Check out part 2 of my continuing adventures with my partner, Darion, in the fantasy section! 


	2. Tarot Time Shifters - Pentacles - chapte...

Disclaimer: Hmmmm...*looks around room* Nope. Don't own Flint. *unsheaths claws* Yet.  
AN: I'm gonna start sounding like a dumbass if I keep apologizing like this.....SORRY! Without furthur ado, Pentacles chapter 2!  
  
The Tarot Time Shifters - chapter 2-Pentacles part 2 by Ly the werewolf  
  
The sudden chirping of birds was what woke the young girl from her sleep. Actually, it wasn't at all sudden; she had just noticed it had gotten louder. Sara Goodman rose from her sleep, and wearily rubbed her tired eyes. She smiled as her boyfriend, Merlock Holmes, pecked her on the cheek. " Mm...Ohaiyo, sweetheart. " she mumbled. Sara didn't seem to mind the look of death Bindi was giving her. If looks could kill, Sara would've died a thousand painful deaths by now. Sara, being a girl with uncanny sense for just about anything, suddenly noticed something. Something was....out of place. Not there, or, not supposed to be there. She strode over to Flint, Rocky and Lupie, who were making idle chit-chat. " Morning, guys." They all mumbled a quick good morning. " Listen, um, I wanted to ask you guys something." They all stopped talking, turning around to listen to her. " Is something missing, here? Usually, something is around that I'm used to...." In the background, Bindi scoffed.   
" What about your bratty little brother, Timmy?"   
" It's Tony, by the way--Oh my God! She's right!" Sure enough, plain as day, the spot where her younger twin brother slept was completly empty. The young Goodman could feel herself going into 'Protective Sister Mode', and immediatly started calling out his name. " Tony!!" she hollared. " TONY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Sara sighed in frustration, a worried edge creeping into her voice. Merlock put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
" Don't worry, Sara," he said. " We'll find him. You just watch. Any minute now, he'll come wandering into camp, apologize for running off, and we can go resume our search for Pentacles!" Sara looked up to the treetops.   
" I hope you're right." she whispered.   
  
The time seemed to roll by, with no sign of Tony anywhere. After Sara and Merlock's conversation, she decided it would be best to look for him. The entire group seperated and combed the forest, but he wasn't there. No footprints, no nothing. After about three hours had passed, they all regrouped at their original campsite. Everyone was hard at thought; no one knew what had happened to the young boy. His sister was getting more worried as the minutes passed; she looked terrible. Suddenly, to break the silence, the smallest of the group spoke up. " Hey everyone! I've got an idea!" All eyes turned to a smiling Flint Hammerhead. Satisfied that everyone was listening, he continued. " We can just ask Bindi to change into her master form, fly above the treetops, and try and spot him there! Huh? How 'bout it, guys?" Sara allowed herself a small smile. Flint wasn't exactly a rocket scientist, but he had a heart of gold, and would do anything for a friends' well-being. Although, the thought of asking Bindi, her 'rival', for help, was absolutly revolting for her. The two never really got along. Even after her and Merlock started going out, she tried her best to make amends with the small pink time shifter. The problem? Bindi avoided Sara like the plauge.  
  
When she snapped back into reality, the whole group was turned around, and, sure enough, facing Bindi. The snail-like time shifter had her 'arms' folded across her chest, and her face was turned in an unhappy scowl. Flint had been begging and pleading for her to transform, but she was too stubborn. Anything that made Sara happy, even the act of finding her twin brother for her, was out of the question. " Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssse Bindi?"   
" For the last time, NO!" Flint suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Flint's large, cinnamon eyes wandered up to the smiling face of a bishonen vampire.   
" Here Flint," he said. " Let me give it a try. " From afar, Sara watched the situation unfold, mildly aware that Lupie was at her side. Her boyfriend was going to talk to Bindi....' I do NOT like how this is turning out......' she mentally mused.   
  
Bindi opened one eye after hearing Merlock's proposal. Merlock walked up to her small floating form.   
" Bindi," he began, stifling a sigh. " Tony is important to us. He's a member of the team, not to mention Sara's twin--"  
" Can we PLEASE not bring HER into this?!" Bindi scolded. The vampire blinked.   
" Okay.....Anyways, Bindi, back on track here. He's just as important as, well, you! You're my friend, one of the time shifters, not to mention you're powerful in your master form! Please, Bindi?" Merlock turned up the charm.   
" For me....?" Bindi tried her best not to look into his beautiful crismon eyes, for fear that she would never regain herself from them.   
" Wellllll.........Okay. For you, Merlie-kun!! ^_^ " A bright light surrounded her, as her physical form transformed into a tall, blonde, shapely woman with glimmering faerie wings. A devious smile spread across the time faerie's face. " But...." Sara looked up. ' What could that little witch be up to...?' Merlock raised an eyebrow.   
" But what...?" Bindi's facial expression spread into a manical grin.   
" You have to kiss me first!" Sara nearly died right then and there. Merlock, along with everyone else, very ungracefully face-faulted. Merlock's eyes were wide with fear and confusion.   
" You want me to WHAT??!?" Bindi continued to smile.   
" You heard me," she replied casually. " I want a kiss. Full, on the lips." She looked up to the sky. " Or else you can just find another way to look for the other Goodman brat. " Merlock swallowed a lump in his throat. Not that kissing Bindi-master would be umpleasant, it's just that he really feared retaliation from his girlfriend. He's seen her before. Come one, she's a werewolf for God's sake! A large sweatdrop slid down his head. Sighing, he turned to Sara, and cringed from her look. The look she was giving Bindi.....Hoo man....her atoms would've been screaming in pain with the death glare from the older Goodman.   
" Sara, dearest," he started, and grabbed her hands. " I'll only do this if you want me to. You can say no; it's okay. We'll just find another way to look for Tony." Sara shook her head, her silky pink hair slightly swaying with her movements.   
" No, Merlock, it's okay; really. We've tried, and failed, to find Tony. Right now, Bindi-master is the best bet we've got of successfully finding him in the shortest amount of time. Go ahead, I won't be angry." she gently assured him. Merlock smiled; his lips forming a thin line.   
" Well...okay.....Just because you said so. And promise me you won't get mad? Sara? Please? Promise me...?" He gently kissed her tender lips, his young face pleading for her forgiveness. Sara couldn't help but smile.   
" Alright. I promise." The young time detective strode over to Bindi-master, who was lazily floating in the air.   
" Okay, Bindi. I'm ready." Bindi-master squealed with delight. Her tall, womanly body gently touched the ground. Taking a breath, Merlock leaned in for the kiss. Bindi did so too, her flaxen blonde hair framing her face. Sara clenched her hands into fists. She didn't care how hard she did; even when five little trickles of blood ran down her fingers. She wanted more than anything to throttle that 'Little Miss Muffet' right then and there, but she didn't want to cause a scene. The young teen couldn't help but gasp in horror as she saw Bindi-master, and what she was doing to Merlock. HER Merlock. The time shifter's slender hands had wrapped around Merlock's neck, and was forcing open-mouth with the surprised vampire. Bindi smiled as she was challenging Merlock to a little game of 'tonsil hockey'; she loved watching the Goodman girl squirm. Sara couldn't take it anymore. With a heaving sob, she turned on her heel and ran into the forest, the only thing left was her sparkling tears as they shone in the noonday sun.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Merlock Holmes could see his obviously upset girlfriend run into the forest. Mustering up all his strength, the handsome young vampire pulled his mouth from Bindi-master's. " Merlie-kun? What's wrong?" asked the female time shifter, her sweet, melodic voice feigning innocence. Merlock started a jog, but slowed down to a stop a few feet from the expectant time faerie. " Bindi...." he breathed.   
" Yes, Merlie-kun?" He bowed his head down, his long violet bangs hanging in his eyes.   
" Go and search for Tony, please. I did what you asked of me; now please. Keep you side of the bargin." With that, he ran off after Sara, Lupie right at his heels.   
  
Her lungs burned, her hands were bloody, and tears streamed down her face in endless streams of anger and sorrow. Her legs hurt; her weary body demanded rest. Finally, after running for what seemed like forever, Sara Goodman leaned against an old, mossy tree, and slowly sunk to the ground. " Sara!!" Her sea-green eyes darted upwards to the source of the sound: Merlock. She barely noticed her gaurdian time shifter, Lupie, at his heels.   
" Sara..." he breathed, his muscular chest heaving with each breath. Sara turned away, her obvious anger boiling up to the surface.   
" How could you let her...?" came her whispered reply. Merlock's face reflected confusion.   
" How could I let her? What? Sara, dearest, you're not making any sense." She turned around sharply to face him.   
" Of course I'm making sense, you baka! You allowed her to play hide-and-seek in your mouth!! Why didn't you stop the kiss?! The little bitch got what she wanted, didn't she?! I didn't say you could make out with her or anything!!!" she screamed, near hysterics. Hot tears rolled down her face; her entire body shuddering with each ragged breath she took. A surprised and hurt Merlock blinked innocently, his crimson eyes glossing over with unshed tears.   
" Sara....I....I didn't mean...."  
" Both of you stop it! Right now!!" Both pairs of eyes fell upon a tiny, foot-high wolf. " You two are acting childish! Stop this at once!!" Lupie's lips were turned back in a snarl; the tiny hairs on his back standing on end.   
" You two are much too high above all of this rubbish! You really love eachother, yet you fight like there's no tomorrow! Ugh! Humans! Honestly! You're my disciple, Sara, and you, Merlock, her protector! Why on Chikyuu would.....you.....fight........" Both teens had a puzzled expression on their faces as the canine time shifter pointed his short snout into the air, his nose wiggling furiously.   
" What is it, Lupie?" Sara inquired. He continued to sniff while answering her.   
" I...*sniff sniff* I think I've picked up a scent.....*sniff sniff* and.... *sniff* it belongs to.....* sniff sniff sniff* Tony!" Sara's eyes went wide with shock and excitment.  
" Really....? It's really him?! Oh, Lupie! I love you! Thank you so much!!!" Lupie was quite taken aback when his friend and student swept him up in her arms, and gave him a huge hug.   
" Oh, um, Sara....." the time shifter squeaked. She released him, and he gracefully lept to the ground. " Call the others, along with Bindi-master. I have his trail; we should get on it as soon as possible, before it gets cold." Not missing a heartbeat, Sara and Merlock ran off full tilt back to the campsite, hand in hand.   
  
Within minutes, the entire group of people, young and old alike, were following a now-transformed Lupie-master. Bindi decided to remain in her master form, thinking it could get her some more attention from Merlock. Flint ran up ahead with Lupie-master. " Hey....You're right....I do smell him....*sniff sniff*" Lupie-master never took his eyes off the ground.   
" Then could you help me out? I'd ask Sara-san, but she's too busy with Merlock...-_-;;;"   
  
The walk seemed to drag on for hours on end. Everyone was getting sick of everyone else's constant complaining. Lupie, who had now reverted back to his smaller 'rookie' form, because the trail was now a lot more fresh. " Don't lose heart, everyone," he would call out. " The trail is much stronger. We'll find him." This time, he was right. Flint looked back at one member of the group who had suddenly stopped in their tracks.   
" Cups? What's the matter?"   
" It's Pentacles," she replied, a hateful scowl on her cat-like face. " He's near. I can feel it."   
" Hmmm...." Flint's gaze fell back onto the miniature wolf.   
" What?"  
" So the Tarot Time Shifter, Pentacles, is the other scent. Well, now we know for sure who he's with. Pentacles has got Tony with him." Tony's older twin looked like she was going to explode.   
" Well, what are we waiting for?! Christmas!? Let's go find Pentacles and my brother to boot!"   
  
Flint-tachi soon arrived in a small, dingy-looking village. The citizens were drab, and unhappy, their clothes torn, muddy and frequently resewed. The whole town seemed to radiate unhappiness. That is, until Get-A-Long made a very important observation. " Wow!" she squeaked from up in the air. " Look at that!" The group followed her lead until they came to what she saw.  
" Tony!!"  
" Pentacles!!" It looked like nearly half the village was around these two beings. Although, this time, they seemed....happy. Almost. Everyone was rifling through the linch mob in order to get their hands on a bunch of tiny, useless, and not to mention tacky knick-knacks. Sara, not heeding the calls of the others, ran ahead to retrieve her once lost brother.   
" Tony! What on Chikyuu are you doing here?! Come on, the others are waiting for us. You have got a lot of explaining to do here, mister!" She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him along with her. The young teen raised a questioning eyebrow when her brother refused to move, much less acknowledge her. " Tony...?" It seemed like he wasn't at all there.  
" Come one, come all, to the Magical Time Faeries' Shop! Open 24/7! Come one, come all..." Tony continued to drone on the same phrase over and over again. His usual cinnamon brown eyes were dull; completely devoid of life. His personality was that of a rock.  
" Tony...? What are you doing? Answer me, please! Tony!"  
" Come one, come all, to the Magical Time......" Sara felt a tug at her cargo pants. Her eyes followed the source: Lupie.  
" Sara-san, look at the other people. Watch their eyes and movements." The young Goodman did as she was told. She watched one woman pick up an item off the table. Almost instantly, her eyes glazed over, void of life. She joined an already-growing group of people, and began to chant:  
" Come one, come all, to the Magical Time Faeries' Shop! Open 24/7! Come one, come all...." Everyone exchanged glances, all of them sheer horror.   
" What do we do...?"  
" Tony....."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*wipes sweat out of fur* whew! Longer than the others, I hope.....I've recently devised a new method for writing fanfiction, so hopefully, in the future, parts should come out faster. That is, if I'm not suffering writer's block.....^_^  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf )O( 


	3. Tarot Time Shifters - Pentacles - chapte...

Disclaimer: Don't own Flint. Wish I did. End of story.   
AN: Hoo boy....I wouldn't be surprised at all if no one read this chapter.....I actually considered giving it up for a while, but that would be really rude, so, I'm going to attempt to write the next part. Gomen nasai, minna-san!  
PS - For all of those out there who love British humor, somewhere in this story is a sketch from a Monty Python movie. Find it, and win....absolutly nothing...! ^_^;;;;  
  
The Tarot Time Shifters - chapter 2 - part 3by Ly the werewolf  
  
" Come one, come all to the Magical Time Faerie's Shop! Open 24/7! Come one, come all...."   
Sara Goodman shook her head, despretly trying to rid her head of the annoying chant that emitted from a large group of villagers.   
" Wha....what the hell is going on here?!" she yelled to no one in particular. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Oh, Merlock...." she whispered.   
" Sara, my dearest," he cooed, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. " We must go, or else we too will become victims." Sara opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger gently on her lips. " We cannot help Tony, or get Pentacles if we are mindless zombies as well. We must go back and think of a plan." Sara knew he was right; she just didn't want to believe it. Sara allowed herself to be led away, but not before allowing herself one last glance at her younger twin brother, Tony, waving his hands in the air, each one curled tightly around a generic shelf decoration.  
" Tony.....We'll be back...."  
  
Soon after, the entire group of time detectives was together, trying to make sense of the present situation. Flint was the first to start off. " Okay....we need to get Tony and Pentacles!" Everyone looked at him, expectant of an idea. " Does anyone have an idea? 'Cause I'm all out!" Everyone there fell flat on their faces, blown away by the caveboy's stupidity.   
" I do." All eyes turned to a small member of their band; the first Tarot Time Shifter, Cups. " It's quite simple, really. Pentacles is a greedy SOB, so all we have to do is set a trap with money. He'll be on that cash faster than a fat kid on a Smartie." No one dared to speak at the sudden outburst of the usually kind time shifter. A small clap was heard from in the back of the crowd.  
" Bravo, M'Lady. I admire your ingenuity. " Cups smiled warmly.  
" Why, thank you, Lupie." Cups soft expression suddenly changed to one of sheer determanation. " Okay people, get ready! We've got some thieving to do!"  
  
For the next few hours, Merlock, Flint, and any availible time shifter trekked across the village, 'accidently' bumping into everyone, plucking out wallets like apples from a tree. Merlock smiled; it had been a long time since he had returned to his 'old occupation'....'Maybe I'll tell Sara about my past someday.....' The young daywalker sighed and went back to work.  
  
Sara sighed wearily as she sat on a moss-covered rock. Since she didn't know how to pickpocket, or, at least, wasn't very good at it, she was forced to stay in the forest and, well....wait. She sighed again, pushing some stray bangs out of her eyes. She thought frequently of venturing into the village, just to get a closer look, but Lupie, Flint, and her boyfriend ordered her to stay where it was at least relatively safe. " I don't know how much longer I can stand this...." she whispered to no one in particular. A small bird landed a few feet away from where she was sitting, and began singing its song of love and light. Sara watched in childish facination at the tiny flying creature. Nothing could disturb this moment of blissful silence.   
" Sara!!!! Yeeahhh!!!! Hello!!!!!!!!!" The startled teen gasped for breath as she watched her tiny visitor fly off in fright. Sara narrowed her eyes at the mini noisemaker.   
" Flint!" The boy in question looked up with innocent eyes.   
" Yes, Sara?"  
" Could you come in a little quieter next time? Please?" Sara's voice had considerably softened. How could you stay mad at someone like Flint for very long?  
" Ah, greetings, my fair maiden!"   
" Merlock! Hi!" The young Goodman gratefully accepted the open arms of her boyfriend. " How was your guys'...um....'heist'?" Merlock grinned wickedly.  
" Much better than we ever expected."  
  
In minutes, hundreds, if not thousands of sacks of gold, jewels and other wealthy objects littered the forest floor. Cups motioned with her pudgey hands to mold it all into a pile. " This is sure to attract that greedy little bastard," she spat, as if the very mention of Pentacles was poison in her mouth. " Now, it's time to put our little plan into action. Sara dearest, do you have any string or rope on you...?"  
  
Pentacles happily hummed a merry tune as he was continuously counting gold coins. " Hee hee hee! My biggest haul ever! ^_^" he exclaimed happily. The shifter's tiny black eyes glanced over to his boy-servant, Tony Goodman. " Doin' some nice work there, boy!" Tony didn't respond, however. He was still just a mindless zombie, lacking any life, personality or excitment. Pentacles scrunched his face up. " Hmmm....Forgot about the whole 'mindless slave' bit....Sorry there, ol' chap!" The time shifter shook his head and continued counting his money. Suddenly, a shiny object on the ground caught his attention. " Hello.....What's this...?" Pentacles jumped off of his 'roost' and made his way to the shining gold coin. " Hmmm...You must've fallen out of someone's pocket...Don't worry, ol' Pentacles here will give ya a good home..." Suddenly, to his surprise, the coin began moving. The time shifter squinted. " Huh?!" Sure enough, the tiny piece of change was making it's way into the forest in tiny, uneven jerks. " Hmm....If I didn't know better, I'd say that this is a trap," He paused momentarily." But, fortunatly, I don't know better! I'm coming!" Pentacles persistantly followed the gold coin until it finally laid to rest on the motherload. All the money, gold and jewels that the Time Detectives had stolen now sat in a large pile - no, a mountain of wealth. The Time Shifter stopped himself from drooling uncontrolably, and instead dove headfirst into the pile of riches.   
" Yahoo!!! I hit the jackpot!!" he shouted merrily.   
" You don't know how right you are!"  
" Huh?" From out of the treetops above, a large net dropped down onto the pile of gold, with Pentacles sitting right at the top. The tiny shifter immediatly began to struggle. " What's going on?! What is the meaning of this!?! Do you know who I am?!"   
" Of course we do." Out of the shadows from above, one by one, came the time detectives and the rest of the time shifters. " Hello, Pentacles. It's good to see you again, old friend." Pentacles nearly choked on his words.   
" C-C-CUPS?!? What are you doing here, you psychotic enchantress?!" Cups frowned at the insult, but quickly brushed it off.   
" I've decided to join with the Time Detectives. They're actually a very nice bunch of people. And look, they even have the lycanthrope time shifter, Lupie, with them. They must be powerful, ne?" Pentacles scowled at his captor.   
" I don't care if they have the Devil shifter licking their boots! I belong to no one, and will go with no one!" Now, it was Sara's turn.   
" Look, Pentacles...." She paused to regain her composure. Merlock gave her tiny hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. " That boy....the one you have under your control....That's my baby twin brother, Tony....I would really appreciate it if you broke the spell you hold over him. I miss him a lot...." Sara glanced up at the Time Shifter through shimmering eyes. He was not impressed.  
" I apoligize, m'lady, but, the boy is mine! I found him fair and square, and I'll be damned by the Tower if I let the likes of you take him!" The young teen's patience was wearing thin.  
" Hey pal! I don't care if you found him lying in the middle of the street! He's a human being, not a piece of property! We're linked by blood, and nothing you do will EVER change that! Understand?!" Sara could hear herself begin to snarl. Lupie placed a paw on her leg.   
" Calm down, Lady Sara," he hushed. " You don't want to transform now, do you? Besides, he's not worth your time." Cups approached the smirking time shifter atop the pile of gold.   
" Enough talk, you scroudral! Release your power on the boy! By the Goddess, I command you!" The time shifter of money and prosperity smirked.  
" Not likely." Before anyone could react, Pentacles threw down a magickal smoke bomb, clouding all senses. His mocking voice echoed throughout the forest. " If you want the boy, Tony, back so despretly, meet me in the town square in three hours. No more, no less. I will hold a gambling contest; one of wits, intelligence, and skill. Only two may come; the rest must stay in the forest. If you win, the boy and myself will willingly join you."  
" And if we lose...?" Pterri inquired.   
" Then you will all become my 'businessmen'." Get-A-Long sweatdropped.   
" Um, don't you mean slaves?" she asked in her usually high voice.   
" 'Slaves' is such a harsh word, don't you think? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" As mysteriously as it came, the smoke, along with the voice, and the pile of gold, vanished. Bindi fumed at the sight.  
" That little piece of crap! He took all of our gold!" Merlock shot her a confused glance.   
" Bindi, it wasn't ours to begin with."  
" What?! Okay, then....We we're gonna give a little bit of it back, right...? Right...?" Everyone shook their heads.   
" She's worse than Pentacles!"  
" Hey! I heard that, Goodman!" Merlock stepped in bewtween the two bickering females.   
" That's enough! Both of you, calm down! We have bigger fish to fry! Like getting your twin brother back!" His last comment was directed at his girlfriend, who blushed sheepishly. Pterri soon joined in the peacemaking effort.   
" He's right. Right now, we have three hours to figure out who we're going to send to meet Pentacles' challange. Any volunteers?" Immediatly, Sara stood up.   
" I'm going. End of story. That ratty little Time Shifter has my brother, and it's my responsibility to save him." Pterri blinked, taken aback by Sara's sudden outburst.  
" Okay....Well, there's room for one more. Any volunteers?" Silence. " Don't all jump up at once!" More silence; the occasional cough. " Alright then....Any nominations?" Get-A-Long raised a puffy white wing.   
" I nominate.....Pterri!" The red mechanical dinosaur was shocked.   
" !! Wha...? Why me?!"   
" Think about it, Pterri. Pentacles said it himself that it will be a contest of wits, skill, and INTELLIGENCE. That's your department! Dr. Goodman programmed you to able to react in any and all situations! You hold a vast amount of intellect in those circuts of yours! Go for it!" Pterri blinked, and his mouth hung open, too shocked to say anything.   
" Um....uh....Those in favor...?" All six hands/appendages were thrust into the air. " All opposed...?" No one. " *gulp* Well....It looks like I'm going to be your gambling partner, Sara." Sara smiled at the tiny creature.   
" Great to have you along, Pterri! Now, we have about two and a half hours to wait....."  
  
The hours went by agonizingly slowly for the Time Detectives, but, finally, the time was now. Sara hugged and kissed Merlock, repeatedly assuring him that she would be alright. " Merlock, for the millionth time, I'll be okay! I'll have Pterri to watch my back! Besides, if things get really hectic, I always have the Fabled Were-Sara on my side! Don't worry!" Pterri floated up to the distraught vampire.   
" She's right, Merlock. I won't let anything happen to her. Besides, according to Cups, you'll all be hiding out just behind the forests' border. " Merlock smiled; Sara was a big girl, perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But he knew how time shifters worked; and they weren't always true to their word. Oh well. If Pentacles tried ANYTHING on his dear Sara, he would make that little shifter scream bloody murder.   
" Take care, Sara dearest." He stole her lips one more time before she left. The pink-haired girl smiled while being kissed.   
" Don't worry, I will." Sara turned towards the village, and ran off, Pterri right at her heels. " Watch our backs! We will come back with Pentacles and my ototochan!" Merlock waved goodbye with a sluggish hand.   
" Goodbye, Sara....."  
  
Instead of the normal hustle and bustle of everyday life, the village was empty. Not a single soul, man or beast, roamed the streets of the tiny living quarters. In the middle of the town square, however, stood Pentalces; the zombie-like Tony still at his side. Sara couldn't resist. " Tony! Tony! Can you hear me? It's me! Sara! Your sister! Your twin! Please Tony! Snap out of it!" She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes. Pterri rested a reassuring wing on her shoulder.   
" He can't hear you, Sara." Sara frowned.   
" I know, but....I miss him so much." Pentacles took a steady breath.   
" Alright! I can see you two were chosen to undertake my challenge. So...Here's the first challenge. Win if you can!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Pentacles pulled out three good sized drinking cups from his billowing cloak sleeve. " The first challenge will be a shell game. Pick which one has the bead under it. If you win, that's one for you. We're playing best 2/3. Understood?" Sara and Pterri both nodded, determanation written all across their faces. The time shifter placed all three cups on the dusty ground. He lifted up the middle one, and looked expectantly at the two players. " Here's the bead, and here we go!" With lightning quick speed, he constantly switched them around, again and again. Although it would be quite hard, near impossible to be done with a normal human, it was simply challenging for the young teenager. After all, she was no ordinary human. Plus, she had a mechanical dinosaur with her. How could she lose? Easy.   
" I choose that one!" Sara spoke, pointing to the one on her left. Pentacles went to reach for it, then looked up at her, making eye contact.   
" Are you SURE you want THAT one?" Sara arched an eyebrow.  
" Why...?"  
" Oh, nothing, no reason...." he trailed off. Sara sucked in a breath; this was harder than it looked. Pterri shook his head.   
" He's just trying to psyche you out, Sara. Go with whatever one you feel right about." She nodded, thankful for his logical advice.   
" I definatly choose that one," she stated, pointing to the one she had previously selected. Pentacles went to lift it up. Sara, Pterri, and all the others waiting on the forest border held their breath in anticipation.   
" Ohhhh! I'm sorry, little one! Nothin' here!" Sara sat there, dumbfounded that her werewolf senses let her down.  
" But....but....I was so sure...." she mumbled. Pterri nuzzled her affectionatly.  
" Don't let it get you down, Sara," he chirped. " We still have two more games to go. Just win the next two."  
Sara nodded, and looked up at a grinning Pentacles.   
" Okay, I'm ready for the next challange."  
  
" Move out of the way!"  
" No! You move out of my way!"  
" Both of you! Hush!"  
" Sorry Merlie. Y'know, it was all her fault to begin wi--" *SNAP*  
" Listen to the vampire and SHUT UP!"  
" Oh, go get a flea collar, you mutt!"  
" Try me, faerie shifter!"  
" Stop it! Both of you! Don't make me use 'Secret Emotions'!"  
"....."  
"....."  
" What happened to Sara?" Everyone froze at Flint's statement. Merlock, however, went nuts.   
" What? Sara? What happened to my beloved? Is she alright?!" Flint slowly nodded.  
" Yeah....She's alright...But she looks kinda sad...." For the first time the whole event started, Rocky Hammerhead, Flint's father-turned-hammer spoke up.  
" I'm pretty sure she lost the first event." Flint brightened up considerably when his father showed up.  
" Dad! How long have you been awake?" Rocky 'smiled'.  
" Long enough to know what's been goin' on 'round here."  
" She has really no reason to be upset," commented Cups. " She and the metal bird still have two other games left. If they win those, they're fine. " The group nodded and turned their attention back to the events unfolding.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, the young one is ready for the next challenge!" Pentacles called out, almost seeming like he knew the time detectives were near. " Challenge number two....Q & A!!" Sara took a deep breath and nodded, signaling to the time shifter she was ready.   
" Go ahead and ask me, Time Shifter...I'm no afraid." Pentacles held up one finger.   
" What.....is your name?" Sara blinked, but recovered and answered the strange question.  
" My name is Sara Megumi Goodman." The time shifter held up a second finger.   
" What....is your quest?"  
" To seek the Tarot Time Shifters." He held up his final finger.  
" What....is the air velocity of a swallow carrying a coconut?" Sara cocked her head to one side.  
" What do you mean...African or European...?" The time shifter looked dumbstruck.  
" I don't know! Argh! Damn! You win! No one is supposed to get that one! *sob*" Sara lept up and thrust her fist into the air, letting out a loud 'whoop!'.   
" Yeah! We win! Just one more to go, Pterri, and we'll get Tony back AND Pentacles! Hooray!" Sara, beaming with newfound confidence, eyed the time shifter suspiciously. " Okay! I'm ready for the last one!" Pentacles, although smiling with good nature, was scowling hatefully at the overly-happy teenager. ' I'll make her pay....She'll never win this one....' While Pentacles was fuming, Pterri turned to face Sara.   
" Sara, how did you know that?" Sara simply smiled.   
" Well, what do you think they teach us in school?"  
" Alright then! The last and final challenge, people! Coin Toss!!" Sara didn't move an inch.  
" I'm going to get my brother back, even if it kills me!"  
" Whatever you say, kiddo....." Pentacles flipped the coin into the air. " Call it!" Sara fumbled for her words.   
" Uh, um, uh, TAILS!!" Pentacles effortlessly caught the coin in the palm of his hand, then rested it on top of his other one.   
" And let's see if she's right...." Everyone, even from the forest, stopped whatever they were doing to watch what would surely govern their fates. No one dared to even breathe. " Ah! See for yourself!" Pterri and Sara leaned in for a closer look, almost afraid of what they would see. Sara screamed out the answer.  
" HEADS?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! This can't be!!!!!" Sara fell to the ground sobbing.   
" Tony....Merlock....Flint....I'm sorry......I tried.....I really did......." Pentacles smiled maliciously.  
" Well now, girle! Looks like you're going to be joining your brother! That IS what you wanted, was it not?" He turned to the forest. " And the lot of you over there! Come on out! I know you're in there!" Pentacles waited a few seconds, then was greeted by Flint, Merlock, Lupie, Bindi, Cups and Get-A-Long, all holding their hands up. The group walked over to the four of them soundlessly. Merlock wrapped his arms around his distraught girlfriend.   
" It's alright, Sara-chan," he cooed. " You tried. It's all right...." Pentacles walked over to the frowning form of Cups.   
" Look who's laughing now, sister." he mocked. Cups rolled her eyes.   
" Shut your mouth, boy." To emphasize her point, Cups pushed the unsuspecting Pentacles over, and landed very ungracefully on his butt.   
" Oww! Hey! You'll pay for that!" The female Tarot Time Shifter was not amused.   
" How? We don't have any money. You took it all, along with this girls' innocence." The rest of the group all turned to the developing argument. Pentacles arched an eyebrow.  
" Come again?" Wordlessly, Cups walked over to where his gambling supplies lay: the three shells and the coin.   
" Exhibit one: the shell game. Take a look at THIS, everyone!" Sure enough, the bead that was supposed to be under the one Sara picked earlier was stuck to the roof of the cup. Sara gasped.  
" You....you tricked me!" Cups continued on.  
" Exhibit two: the coin toss. Once again, feast your eyes on this malicious trick!" Cups repeatedly turned the coin on both sides, only to reveal it was double-sided; both heads. Sara was going through a range of emotions - shock, hurt, resentment, embarassment.....  
" How...? Why....?" she whispered. Pentacles looked at her defiantly.  
" Why? You wanna know why? Because I wanted to WIN, that's why! Winning is the only thing that gives me pleasure in this hellhole you call home! Things were fine back with the Oyajisan (Old Man) until some fruitcake wearing a mask decided to bust in and take over, scattering all the time shifters all throughout time!! I have lived in this world, filled with hate and prejudice for....for God only knows how long! I have suffered humiliation throughout time in more forms than I can count! Than I can remember! I WIN BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO DO!!!" Everyone was silent as the once-proud Time Shifter broke down into tears. " Winning....is like a drug.....It's an addiction....Once you try it once, you've gotta have more.....I became addicted.....I'm sorry......" Cups laid a gentle paw on his cloaked shoulder.   
" It's alright, Pentacles," she whispered. " I forgive you. We all forgive you. Actually, that's what we're fighting for. These brave young souls are fighting against Petra Fina and the Dark Lord. They want to restore the home of the Oyajisan and the rest of the time shifters, so that the tapestry of time can be rewoven again. Will you join us?" Pentacles looked up, tears still in his eyes.   
" You....You'd let me join you...? After all I've done....?" Flint-tachi nodded enthusiastically. Cups smiled in return.   
" Of course. Now, as your first act of joining the Time Detectives, could you please release your spell on the boy?" Pentacles sighed and managed a weak smile.   
" Okay." He turned to the vegetable-like Tony. " 1,2,3, the spell will flee!" Tony's body jerked suddenly, slowly blinking his eyes. Sara clung onto Merlock as she watched her brother come back to his senses. Tony put a shaky hand onto his forehead.   
" Owwww....My head.....What happened here...? The last thing I remember is camping out in the forest...."  
" Tony!!"  
" Huh?" The younger Goodman never got a chance to reply fully because his twin sister threw her arms around Tony in a great big hug.   
" Tony!! Oh Tony....I'm so glad you're back..." Sara laughed through tears of joy. " I was worried that I'd never get you back....My ototochan...." Tony blinked in confusion.  
" Um....uh...." he replied, flustered by his sister's emotional outburst. " There, there, sis....I'm okay! Really! I am!" She lifted her tear-streaked face from his shirt and looked into his eyes.   
" Are you sure?" she asked. Tony nodded.   
" Yup."  
" Absolutly sure?" she repeated, her voice just above a whisper.   
" Uh huh."  
" Fine then.....YOU STUPID BAKA!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WANDERING AROUND THE FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!? DIDN'T YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK THAT OTHER PEOPLE MIGHT WORRIED ABOUT YOU?!? WE NEARLY GOT OURSELVES KILLED FOR YOU!!! YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL OR I'LL MAKE YOU THANKFUL!!!!" The young Goodman twin cowered in fear from his older sister.   
" I'm sorry!" he managed to squeak out through chattering teeth. Sara put on an expression of mock anger.   
" That's alright, ototochan....By the way, Pentacles has joined our group now. Looks like it's just Swords and Wands left to go." Flint showed his wide grin to the group's newest member.   
" Glad to have you on board! My name's Genshi, but everyone calls me Flint. Nice to make your aqquaintance, Pentacles!" Pentacles smiled in return. He could'nt help it; Flint's smile was contagious. Soon, everyone there was laughing merrily, trying to shake off the worries of the next adventure they were due for.   
  
The cresent moon hung in the inky black sky like the very heavens themselves were grinning down onto the accursed world we live in. A lone figure, adorned in tight-fitting red leather stepped out of the shadows, savouring the little moonlight. Shortly after, another lone figure walked into the forest clearing, taking unknown precautions not to be seen. The first figure shifted nervously while standing. " So, when can I expect to hear from your master? Or should I say, 'masters'?" The second figure shook its head.   
" Be patient....Ssssssssssoon......Very, very sssssssssssssoon......." The second figure rolled its 's' like a talking snake. The first figure rolled its crimson eyes.   
" Well, I'd hope so. You gave me your word when you gave me this pendant." As if to emphasize its point, the figure pulled out a large ruby that hung on a gold chain. On the back of the ruby was the word DEVIL etched right into the precious stone.   
" I ssssssssssaid patience, Petra Fina.....The othersssssssss are coming sssssssssshortly......" The second figure paused for breath. " Do not worry.....The Time Detectivesssssssssss and the other Tarot Time Sssssssssshifters don't sssssssssssssssssstand a chance......"  
  
___________________________  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!!  
Well, I finally got the next part out. What Tarot Time Shifter are they going after next, you ask? Why, Swords, of course!  
Domo arigato for reading, minna-san!  
Ja ne~  
Ly the werewolf  
PS-Go and check out 'The Adventures of Ly and Darion' in the fantasy section! Make fun of my partner! No! Seriously! Read, review and ridicule! Bwa ha ha ha ha!  
Darion: Er-hem.  
Ly: Uhh.....Heh heh heh.....Hi! 


End file.
